Make Me Believe
by Heather Underwood
Summary: American Horror Story/Glee. Brittana. Murder House is looking to claim its next victim. It just so happens that its two new occupants are Brittany and Santana. Ignorance is bliss.


Make Me Believe

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Glee and American Horror Story are not mine and I am in no way affiliated with them.

Notes: This is Glee/American Horror story crossover fic. Brittana is the main and only glee pairing... for now. Read if you dare. Review if you want more...

Chapter 1

The morning of August 17th was a hazy morning in Los Angeles. The first thing Santana noticed was how the haze seemed to make everything glow a little more vibrant. In California everything seemed different. It was the place where your dreams either came true or they died out like a candle at the end of its wick.

Santana and Brittany were driving together in Santana's black '65 Mustang. School was finally over so the girls decided to get out of Lima... for good. Santana had a dream of becoming an actress/singer and Brittany wanted to become a dancer, so what better place to go to? Everyone in glee club had always talked about New York being the place to become famous but no one really ever said anything about the west coast. Beaches, bikinis, and celebrities. It seemed like the clear choice to Santana. As for Brittany, she just wanted to be where Santana was. After everything that the girls had gone through, they just wanted to be together. So, one day the girls packed up their cars and told their families goodbye. No more dreams of college, they just wanted to give their talents a shot to speak for themselves.

After a 21 hour drive they had finally arrived. Between Brittany's fascinations with random roadside attractions and Santana's constant need to stop and pee, it took the girls three days to drive to California. The palm trees and beautiful city helped them forget that they only had $400 dollars in their pockets. While the thought of being broke and in a city almost two thousand miles away from home was scary, the thought of being there without each other was scarier.

"Can we go to the beach? Please, please, please?" Brittany pleaded.

"Honey, we have to find a motel to stay in. We have a lot of stuff to do tonight. Maybe tomorrow okay?" Santana replied. She looked over at Brittany and saw the smile on her face turn to a pout.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, we will go straight to the beach okay? Want to get some food first? I heard IN-N-OUT is like the best thing ever." Santana said to her girlfriend.

Brittany's face once again lit up and she said, "Yessss! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love youuuu!"

Santana just smiled and laughed at her girlfriend. Brittany was her soul mate. Every time she could make her just a little bit happy, she was going to do it.

Santana ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. Los Angeles was going to be a new beginning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_THE NEXT MORNING_

After spending a not so restful night at the cheapest motel they could find, the girls spent the morning getting ready. They had to have perfect hair and makeup because they were both going straight to auditions. Brittany had an audition at a local ballet theatre and Santana heard about a casting call in Hollywood.

Brittany saw Santana standing by the cheap crooked hanging mirror on the wall and slowly walked up behind her. "You look beautiful San. They are going to love you."

"Thanks baby." Santana said as she turned around and pulled the girl in to a soft kiss.

Brittany slid her hands on to Santana's hips then turned the kiss deeper. Santana softly slid her tongue against her girlfriend's bottom lip. She knew that drove Brittany crazy. Before Santana could make another move, Brittany pushed her against the wall. Brittany broke away from the kiss and started nibbling at Santana's neck.

"Damn." Santana moaned out. "Baby, you are so sexy."

Brittany once again started kissing the other girl, but this time it was slowly down the front of her chest. She worked her way down to the edge of the girl's shirt, and then teasingly pushed her bra down. Brittany licked her way down to her nipple then flicked her tongue over it. Santana moaned out in pleasure.

Then, Brittany quickly lifted her head and moved Santana's shirt to its original place. She smiled at the other girl then said, "Love you."

"Baby, what the hell?" Santana said. The tone of her voice was pleading for attention. She grabbed at the blondes shirt as she was walking away. She wanted so badly for her to continue.

"Just giving you a little taste of what will happen when you come home and tell me that you landed the audition." Brittany said with a coy smile.

Santana pouted but if she didn't think she had to land the audition before, she sure did now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana dropped off Brittany first then headed to her own audition. The office was surprisingly nice considering it was in the dirtier part of Hollywood. After talking to the woman at the front desk, she took a seat with 20 other women in a small, over-crowded room. They all had the looks and all seemed so well rehearsed. For the first time in a long time Santana was scared that she wasn't as good as some of these girls.

Santana spotted an older blonde woman making her way across the room in her direction. The woman casually walked over and took the seat next to her.

"All of these girls, with their pretty hair, perfect teeth and painfully permanent smiles. It all seems so fake doesn't it?" the woman said. Santana noticed her slight southern accent and was weirdly drawn to it.

"Ya, I guess so." Santana replied. She gave a smile but still tried to make sure that her attitude was prominent.

"Sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Constance." She said as she extended her hand. The woman's hair was perfectly curled and she seemed like she was an actress. The only odd thing was she was at least 30 years older than most of the girls in here.

"Santana." She said as she shook the woman's hand.

"I am an acting coach. I saw you when you walked in and I just had to come over. Do you currently have someone to supervise your... needs?" Constance said.

Santana was confused. Why was this random lady talking to her? They hadn't even gone in to read lines yet. How could she possibly know anything about her?

"No?" Santana said. She was being short with her answers because she wasn't quite sure what this woman was digging for.

"Well, a pretty girl like you should have someone to watch over you in such a scary town. Are you interested in having a mentor?" Constance said.

"No offense, but you don't even know me." Santana said confused. She was skeptical, but something was telling her to trust this woman.

"I know dear, but I just want to help. Do you have a place to stay, or are you staying in one of those cheap dirty motels like the rest of these girls?" Constance said.

"Do I know you or something? You seem to know a whole lot and to be honest I'm about to walk out of here because you are creeping me out." Santana snapped.

"Honey, I just know girls like you. A fresh face like you hasn't had much experience. People take advantage of girls like you out here. I'm just trying to give you a safe place to rest your head and give you a little guidance." The older woman said in a comforting tone.

Santana just gave her an intense stare. She couldn't tell if the woman had good intentions or not, but once again something was telling her to trust her.

Constance continued, "Here is my number darling. There is a big beautiful house that I own that's right next door to my own property, and if you are interested you can stay there. I haven't been able to rent it out yet so until that happens you can stay there free of cost. There is only one condition; you have to let me watch over you in the business."

Santana took the number then said, "I'll think about it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana and Brittany walked in to the beautiful brownstone house. Santana put her duffle bag on the floor then said, "Holy shit. She wasn't kidding."

"It's so big. I am so going to get lost in here." Brittany said as she looked all around.

"Ya, it's probably best if you never leave my side." Santana said, and then she kissed Brittany on the cheek.

The girl smiled then said, "San, why did the tour bus outside say this place is called Murder House?"

_TBC__..._


End file.
